


happy together

by Hawwkgirl



Series: FlashVibe Summer Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barrisco - Freeform, FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Cisco Ramon could remember he had a small red lightning bolt mark on the inside of his wrist.</p><p>Cisco was convinced that it was a soulmate mark, his soulmate mark. </p><p>His parents and older brother, however, were not so convinced, telling him that it was probably just a scar that he got from his childhood clumsiness.</p><p>But the mark was too red to just be a scar from his childhood, Cisco was sure that it was his soulmate mark.</p><p>The problem was Cisco had no idea who his soulmate was, how a red lightning bolt could possibly give him a clue to who his soulmate is. </p><p>Until Doctor Harrison Wells created the particle accelerator, until it exploded and put Barry Allen into a lightning induced coma for eleven months and made him the Scarlet Speedster of Central City, The Flash. </p><p>Cisco had a feeling that he finally found his soulmate when Doctor Wells explained why Barry was brought to Star Labs. But when Barry first put on that red suit, Cisco was beyond positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy together

For as long as Cisco Ramon could remember he had a small red lightning bolt mark on the inside of his wrist.

Cisco was convinced that it was a soulmate mark, _his_  soulmate mark. 

His parents and older brother, however, were not so convinced, telling him that it was probably just a scar that he got from his childhood clumsiness.

But the mark was too red to just be a scar from his childhood, Cisco was sure that it was his soulmate mark.

The problem was Cisco had no idea who his soulmate was, how a red lightning bolt could possibly give him a clue to who his soulmate is. 

Until Doctor Harrison Wells created the particle accelerator, until it exploded and put Barry Allen into a lightning induced coma for eleven months and made him the Scarlet Speedster of Central City, _The Flash_. 

Cisco had a feeling that he finally found his soulmate when Doctor Wells explained why Barry was brought to Star Labs. But when Barry first put on that red suit, Cisco was _beyond_  positive. 

But of course there was a catch, Cisco had seen the speedster in nothing but a pair of shorts many times, in totally not weird situations, for example; when Caitlin ran tests on his vitals and such. But never did Cisco see a mark that could somehow prove that he was Barry’s soulmate.

And Barry had feelings for Iris. And from what Cisco could tell, Iris had feelings for Barry. 

Cisco knew he had no chance. 

But fate was strange, if you chose to believe in it. 

And fate had Dinah Laurel Lance, with a purple iris soulmate mark on her shoulder. And Iris with a blackbird on her ankle.

And Barry, after finally getting together with Iris, breaking up with her so that she could be happy, because living with knowing who your soulmate is and not being able to be with them was a curse which Barry wouldn’t wish on even the worst of his enemies. And he knew how it felt.

 _And he knew how it felt_.

Cisco was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear those words. And that just because Barry knew who his soulmate was didn’t mean it was _him_. 

Cisco had read about cases of unrequited soulmates, when people had a soulmate but their soulmate had a different soulmate.

And maybe that was the case with Cisco.

But fate was funny, and fate led Cisco to Barry’s door in tears at one am. Because Cisco had a dream vibe of another universe where he and Barry were _happy_ , happy _together_.

And Cisco need to know the truth, if he and Barry could really be happy together. Which is why he was at Barry’s house, while it was snowing, at one am.

And when Barry opened the door and gave Cisco one sleepy glance, he pulled him into a hug. Like it was the most natural thing to do. 

Cisco didn’t even get the chance to tell Barry why he was there before Barry pressed his lips against Cisco’s.

And for once, everything felt _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel my fire to write !! and i love hearing your reviews !! tell me what u think !!


End file.
